Daughters
by IseeURtrueCOLORS
Summary: I got the inspiration from the John Mayer song Daughters. It's in Odd's POV, about Yumi. And since I know your going to bash this couple, flames are welcome.


Authors Note: OMG, Odd and Yumi! Yep, I'm a slight O/Y shipper. AND I'M PROUD OF IT!AWWWW come on, couldn't you see it happening? I mean, if Ulrich ever went out with Sissy, Yumi could go out with Odd! Well, that just my opinion. Well, anyway, this little drabble was inspired by John Mayer's song, "Daughters".

Don't shoot me for making this.

Code: Lyoko is Copy-righted to AnteFilms, and Canal J, yah hear?

And now, a quote that may, (or may not), fit in with this drabble:

"Love in its truest form has no language or words, it just has a thousand and one actions we all wish we could describe." -Kenneth B. Emery

* * *

_**I know a girl  
She puts the color inside of my world  
but she's just like a maze  
Where all of the walls all continually change**_

_**And I've done all I can  
To stand on her steps with my heart in my hands  
Now I'm starting to see  
Maybe it's got nothing to do with me**_

God, I love that girl. Yes, I'm talking about Yumi. No, my name's not Ulrich. That's right, I Odd Della Robia, am in love with Yumi Ishyama. Hey, at least I can admit it to myself, unlike some people….But you never thought you'd see this day, did you? Well, it's true. I've know n I've loved her ever since the day we met. I had asked my new friend Jeremie if their were in cool chicks at this school. And that's when I saw her, sparring with Ulrich. And boy, was she COOL. Well, actually I thought she was pretty dang HOT. But anyways, Jeremie, started teling me something about her, but I didn't hear, I was busy starring at her, her and Ulrich talking each other to the ground, her landing on top of him. And that's when I knew she was off-limits. But that couldn't stop me from looking, right?

She's amazing, beautiful, mysterious…And know, I'm not saying that because she's always where's black. There really is something about her….something I'll probably never know. But I desperately want to know! I want to get under her skin…Okay that sounded a little weird. And don't tell anyone, but I took a shower while I was in her body….

When I switched bodies with her, I felt something. No, I'm not talking about her bra, you idiots! I guess I just, never really thought about all the pressure she's always under. You try spending a day in her shoes, it's not fun. Well, okay, high-heels hurt like hell, but that's not the point either. She has to put up with so much, on just an average day. Her parents, her brother, school, William, (which is enough to drive anyone nuts on the spot), plus X.A.N.A. and fighting in Lyoko. And I only added to that pressure when I accidentally got her and Ulrich's picture in the school paper. I felt bad about that. For more reasongs than one. I mean, here I was, forgetting my own feelings for her, trying to be a good friend, and he DENIES liking her! Like it's something to be ashamed of! **(A/N: I actually was super mad about that part)**

So, why does she like him? I swear, that boy is so clueless sometimes. William and I both know that she'd prefer Ulrich over either of us. That's why we get so frustrated that he won't just make a move already! I'm you're probably thinking that I should be happy, because since they aren't going out, it gives me a better chance to be with her, right? Wrong. All it does is show off the fact that she's willing to completely ignore me, and sit around and wait for him…and it gets rub in my face.

But any, Ulrich's my best friend, even though I'm secretely jealous of him….I could never betray him. And even if I did ask her out, it's not like she'd say yes. To her, I'm like…an annoying little brother. That's all I am to her.

"Hey Odd, You okay? You haven't made a joke in like, five minutes."

That voice. Her beautiful voice. My head turns to the girl sitting across from me at our lunch table, and my voice gets caught in my throat just like every other time I see her. Being lost in her eyes, I don't make out the next question she asks me, but I figure it's something along the lines of another, "Are you okay?", so I tell her I'm fine.

Oh yes, I'm just Dandy. How could I not be happy?

All I feel is my heart breaking in two because I love you, and you'll never know….

* * *

Alright, (pulls out helmet, shield, and sword, to fight off the people who worship cannon couples), since I know you're going to, just go ahead and flame. 

But just know that nothing will change the fact that I think Yumi and Odd make a cute couple.

And if you agree with me, I would hug you!(If I knew where you were) So, uh, please review….


End file.
